


No longer a secret

by yoongshizi



Series: Seungsung A/B/O [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Kim Woojin, Beta Lee Minho, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongshizi/pseuds/yoongshizi
Summary: 7 moments where Stray Kids members realises there's something suspicious going on between Seungmin and Jisung  + 1 moment when their speculations were proven right.OrSeungmin and Jisung have been hiding their relationship from their other friends until its no longer a secret.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Seungsung A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557091
Comments: 31
Kudos: 272





	1. Changbin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ Shii here.
> 
> This is my first ever fic for Skz, I hope you enjoy this Seungsung fic!!
> 
> Alpha Seungmin & Omega Jisung

As someone who hangs out a lot with Jisung, Changbin noticed some things about him. One thing for sure, the younger boy is very talkative. Jisung can go on and on talking for hours until Changbin couldn't handle it any longer and ask him to shut up. (Nicely of course, he wouldn't dare to hurt Jisung's feelings. He will rather let his ears bleed from listening to Jisung than die in the hands of Bang Christopher Chan. ) 

Apart from that, Jisung tend to jut out or bite his bottom lips when he's insecure of himself. Thus, Changbin always try to shower him with love and compliments whenever he notice the boy doing that. Of course there's still other habits Jisung do occasionally but that's a story for another time. 

Right now, the Jisung in front of Changbin is acting weird and to be very honest, it's kind of terrifying and worrying at the same time. Chan was running late since he has a meeting with his professor regarding his assignment due date hence, it was only the both of them sitting inside Chan's studio. Normally, Jisung wouldn't stop rambling about his day or anything in general but there's something off about the boy today. 

Jisung have been glaring at his phone for the past hour and it's scaring the shit out of Changbin because a pissed off omega is never a good thing to be dealing with plus he doesn't know how to handle it. As an Alpha, his protective instinct have kicked in the moment he smell the foul scent discharged by Jisung but he decided to remain silent because approaching Jisung when he's mood is dampen is definitely not a great idea. 

When the intensity of Jisung's foul scent increases, Changbin had to pinch his nose and try his best not to vomit. God, can someone please help him out? He doesn't know how to talk to Jisung and he wishes he could do something. Few moments pass by when he felt someone tapping his shoulder suddenly. Changbin looked up and to his surprised, Seungmin is standing behind him looking more worried than himself. Changbin stare at Seungmin questioningly. 

"Seungmi-" 

"Ah Changbin hyung can you leave Jisung and I alone? I'll take care of him." Seungmin urgently cut him off. 

Seungmin smile and squeeze Changbin's shoulder gently. Changbin contemplate for a moment before he eagerly stood up and thank Seungmin multiple of times. As an Alpha who presented later than him, Changbin hate to admit it but Seungmin is much more experience and understanding compared to him. 

When Jisung's usual delicate strawberry scent filled up his nostrils, Changbin stop in his tracks to look behind and check on Jisung but what he sees astonished him. There, right in front of his salad (not literally but yes) , Seungmin was patting Jisung's head and whispering inaudible words into his ears while Jisung purr and had snuggled himself into Seungmin's chest. Changbin had to quickly look away because he is too flustered by what he just witnessed. 

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨...

Never in his entire life did he expect himself to see Seungmin and Jisung acting all domestic with each other. Changbin glance behind one last time and his heart flutters when he saw how contented they were with each other. Although that lasted for a few seconds before he smirked and pick up his pace. 

𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘨.

Ps: When he met Chan along the way, he drag him away from the studio, ignoring Chan's whines and protests. Seungsung deserves some alone time, Changbin thought.


	2. Woojin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile ~ I hope you enjoy

Woojin loves taking care of everyone and anyone, especially his group of friends. They were his first batch of friends, Stray Kids ( up to this day, he still question why Chan came up with this) and now his family. They love and support him unconditionally thus, Woojin makes it his personal mission to watch over them secretly ( not really, Woojin kind of forced each and every one of them to put him as their emergency contact). 

So, when he received a call from Seungmin during his lecture, Woojin did not hesitate the slightest to dump everything in his bag and rush out of the lecture room to answer the call. Seungmin never calls him or anyone else unless he needed something urgent. ( He could literally count how many times Seungmin called him this year with one hand.) 

"Seungmin are you okay? Did something happened? Where are you now? Don't you have school?!"

"Hyung, calm down I'm okay. Nothing is wrong with me and yeah I'm in school though I need your help with something...?" Seungmin replied in a hopeful tone. 

"I'm glad and also Minnie, you know I'll drop whatever I'm doing for any of you." 

"I appreciate that a lot hyung, thank you. Back to my main purpose, can you buy a scented lotion and send it to Ji for me?" Seungmin whispered hurriedly. 

Woojin guess that Seungmin must have excused himself to the restroom to call him. (A rule breaker? He absolutely did not expect that from Kim Seungmin) When he digest what Seungmin asked him to do, he raise an eyebrow, confused. 

"Scented lotion? For Jisung?" 

"Yeah to block his scent, I forgot to scent him today before heading for school. He's feeling unwell." 

To say Woojin is confused is an understatement, it seems like his brain had jammed for a few minutes to comprehend all the information. Furthermore, it's not helping him when all of the questions start to flood into his brain. Seungmin scent Jisung? How? What? When? Also Jisung is sick?!? 

"W-wait you call him o-often?" Woojin stuttered. He facepalmed himself when he realise that wasn't the question he intended to ask. 

"Yes? I call Ji everyday. Even when he's not in school, I'll sneak off to the restroom to call him. Ah shit sorry hyung I have to go now, please update me on Ji's condition."

Woojin didn't even get to say goodbye since Seungmin cut off the line quickly. All the questions popping in his mind is making his head spin. The only conclusion he could came up with is that something fishy is definitely going on between Seungmin and Jisung. 

1\. Seungmin scent Jisung often? Even Chan their pack Alpha only scent them occasionally ( excluding the Omegas, Chan scent them at least twice a week). 

2\. SEUNGMIN ACTUALLY CALLS SOMEONE DAILY??? And it's Jisung??? Seungmin hates talking on the phone and prefer texting. 

Woojin sighed in frustration, there's no use pondering over it. He will get his answers from Jisung later. 

Ps: All those thoughts slipped away from Woojin's mind when he sees Jisung all cuddled up in his blanket, nose rosy red (reminds him of a reindeer) , sleeping away his fever. Woojin cursed, he quickly feed Jisung the porridge and force him to eat the antibiotics he bought beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my twitter @hwanghanist if you want to read my Hyunsung AUs oWo.


	3. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin forgets about his hangout with Felix. Felix finding out about Seungsung but he's still dumb. Seungmin's mother & Jisung interaction, CUTEST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I've haven't been feeling well & been busy with work. This chapter is unedited so there are errors, I'll try to edit it soon. Uwu, sorry for keeping all of you waiting!

Felix tap his foot rhythmically against the floor while humming softly to a familiar tune, probably another Twice song that he's recently addicted to. Felix lean back on the spinning chair, neck crane backwards to stare at the clock. Seungmin is an hour late. Felix furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, pondering over the reason behind why Seungmin, someone who's usually on time is very late for their hangout. Subconsciously, his eyes wander over to the photo frame on Seungmin's study table. Felix eyes soften. He could feel a sense of nostalgia and warmth rushing through him. 

Felix and Seungmin go way back. They have been best friends since they were in their diapers. Their friendship continued to blossom throughout their growth. Felix couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle when he recalls different moments during their friendship, from them fighting over toy cars, sharing lunchboxes during middle school and coming out to each other in high school. Currently, they're waiting for their application approval from the respective colleges they intend to go. It's absolutely unbelievable how much they've been through with each other.

Felix jump in his seat when Seungmin's bedroom door was suddenly forced open. He stare at the door, bewildered. Mr's Kim insert her head marginally and look around to find something. Her gaze landed on Felix which causes her eyes to shine brightly and a wide smile is plastered over her features. 

"Lixie! It's been long since I last saw you. Ah you're such a big boy now! You used to be so small, running around the playground and hiding between your mom's leg whenever I approach you." Mr's Kim coo while she walk towards Felix, pecking his forehead after that. Felix whine in response and protest to Mr's Kim's claims. 

"Aunty! Of course I'm a grown boy now, I can't always be small and cute!''

''It's kind of hard to believe when you're still shorter than Min.'' Mrs Kim smile wickedly and continue to tease Felix. Felix huff angrily. However he's more disappointed and hurt after being called out by Mrs Kim ( his favourite Aunt!). Felix turn around , his back facing Mrs Kim and fold his arms. His actions cause Mrs Kim to giggle and pat his head. Felix curse himself when he couldn't resist from snuggling closer towards Mrs Kim's hand.

''Such an adorable pup! You remind me a lot of Hannie you know? Though he's more of a brat and super clingy.'' Mr's Kim complain. However, Felix could hear the fondness dripping from her words. 

"Hannie? As in-"

Before Felix could finish his sentence, he was cut off by a door slam and rush footsteps.

''Speaking of the devil. That little boy is going to scream in 1 second, I kid you not Felix honey.''

''Maaaaaa! I can hear you insulting me from the front door! This household is JISUNGPHOBIC!'' Jisung whine, stomping his legs and basically throw his entire body on Mrs Kim. Mrs Kim who's used to Jisung antics basically open her arms wide to catch him. Felix eyes is set on them, his mind full of curiosity and surprise. Jisung turn to look at him and his eyes widen however in a split of second, a huge grin is plastered on his features.

''LIXIE! I didn't know you're here! Seungie didn't mention that you're coming over." Jisung scramble over to Felix and hug him. 

" Wait Felix is here? OH, LIX I'M SORRY. I forgot about our hangout." Seungmin who's carrying multiples of bags ( Jisung's bags) , entered the room with beads of sweat covering his features.

"Seungie! We will postpone our sleepover, go and hangout with your bestie!" Jisung reprimand Seungmin, moving towards Seungmin to grab his bags.

''But bab-"

"Ji dear, why don't we spend time together instead? I was about to bake some cookies, baking alone is boring. You accompanying me will be make everything more fun and exciting! Plus, you're staying over here, no buts son in law.''

Jisung eyes basically scream "MA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH". Both Seungmin and Felix who's watching at the sidelines can literally feel the glowing aura radiated by Jisung. He hop over to Mr's Kim and drag her out of Seungmin's room, mumbling about random things and Felix's heart squeeze tightly when he sees how Mr's Kim looks at Jisung with eyes full of love and endearment. Although Jisung abruptly stop in his tracks when he seems to remember something. He rush to Seungmin to peck his cheek, throwing finger hearts after that before running away to hide himself at Mr's Kim side. Seungmin who's used to Jisung adorable and sudden stunts just laugh it off. Meanwhile, Felix sit up straight, stunned by what he saw. Seungmin walk over to close his bedroom door before turning around to look at Felix who's dumbfounded. (Felix.exe have stopped working)

"Felix you look dumb. Close your mouth if you don't want any flies flying in it."

"That's nasty! Are you not going to explain whatever I've just witness?"

"It's exactly what it looks like."

Felix groan and lay his head on the table.

"I bought new games for us to play, sorry for just now?"

Felix instantly perk up at the mentioned of 'New games'. He nod his head excitedly, his conspiracy theories of Seungsung relationship slipping off his mind.

"I'm going to beat your ass! Don't think I've forgiven you yet!"

"You're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want to see next? Plus do check out my twitter if u want to read chansung / Hyunsung aus! I'm starting a seungsung au soon too uwu


	4. Hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin realises a few things and maybe accept his fate too? Tiny hyunsung backstory unlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chap is longer than intended but to be honest, this is the chapter I enjoy writing the most! Angst is my thing plus there's hyunsung and Seungsung! I hope you enjoy this~ Prepare your bucket? I meant tissues!

Hyunjin and Jisung were walking along the hallway, their hands grazing occasionally. Hyunjin roll his eyes when he sees Jisung mouth forming into inaudible words, ah shit. Here we go again. He let Jisung's complains flow through his ears, not giving a single cent on whatever topic Jisung decided to whine over today. Although, he still hum in acknowledgement from time to time in order not to get caught not listening by Jisung. ( He failed at this so miserably.) Instead, his eyes drifted towards Jisung's purse lips. 𝘚𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵-. Hyunjin almost stumble on the steps, gasping in disbelief at his own train of thoughts. His ears are tinted red and his heart is thumping in rapidly. 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘯𝘰! 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘑𝘪!

Jisung who's busy ranting about his Biology class nevertheless still attentive, stop in his tracks when he sense Hyunjin's internal turmoil. He glance at Hyunjin who's still stuck in his own world worriedly.

"Jin are you ok?'' Jisung question with a troubled expression on his face. Hyunjin almost punch Jisung, startled by how close their face were and Jisung sudden appearance infront of him.

"I-I'm good! Was just pondering over some stuffs-'' Hyunjin quickly clamp his mouth shut. Jisung laugh, lips stretch widely and eyes crinkling.

"Hyunjin dumbass I know you didn't listen to whatever I've ranted from the start. Not even a single word. I'm hurt you know! Revoking your best friend card hmph."

"Though... are you really alright?'' Jisung ask, looking straight into Hyunjin's eyes. Hyunjin can feel his self control dissipating. Hyunjin move his hands to cup Jisung cheeks. Smiling cheekily, Hyunjin pinch Jisung's nose.

"I promise you I'm ok Ji! How can I not be? I'm with the bestest person alive though I'm regretting my choices fetching you from class." Hyunjin gives a mischievous smile.

"Bestest isn't even a word Hwang. Excuse you?!? You're the one who offered yesterday to pick me up!'' 

Hyunjin let out a hearty laugh and screams when Jisung kick his shin hard. While they were messing around, they didn't notice two pair of eyes watching their interaction. The two unknown figures walk arrogantly towards them, the taller one with a sinister smile on his face. 

"Well well well, I didn't expect to see dear Hyunjin and Jisung flirting in the hallway, in an open space for the rest of the students to watch. Are you guys that shameless?" 

Anger thrummed through Hyunjin's veins. He growl and move his body swiftly to stand infront of Jisung, blocking Jisung from seeing the person. Unfortunately, Jisung recognises the voice. He froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

"Why the fuck are you doing here Bae Jinyoung?!? You still have the guts to face the both of us after what you did?" Hyunjin scream furiously, hands gripping the side of his shirt to resist himself from pouncing on Jinyoung and wipe that smirk off his face. 

"Ah always so vulgar and disrespectful Hwang Hyunjin. Come on, it's petty of you to blame me for your fallout with Jisung. It wasn't my fault that you decided to leave your mate- or should I say ex-mate? For the title King Alpha of our school."

"Shouldn't you thank me instead? Bow down and kiss my feet. After all I'm the one who helped you get that title." Jinyoung exclaim smugly. His eyes trail over to Jisung who's now looking at the ground, his fringe covering his face. 

"Oh? Are you trembling because of my words Han Jisung? Did it remind you of the shit you went through 2 years ago? Man, I could still remember how you begged like a desperate slutty omega for Hyunjin to stay with you." 

Jinyoung words were like venom. Jisung takes a sharp intake of breath. He can feel his vision clouded with black and white spots, head pounding so painfully and his chest tighten very tightly. Hyunjin who notice Jisung struggling to breathe turn to approach and console Jisung but before he could even lay a finger on Jisung, his hand is interfered by someone. Hyunjin turn his head and sees Seungmin glaring daggers at Jinyoung and Daehwi. Jisung snap out of his daze when a whiff of the familiar musky-sweet and spicy cinnamon enters his nose. 

"S-Seungmin I-"

"It's alright Ji, I'm here. Can you close your eyes and ears for awhile?"

Jisung nodded hastily and shift himself to stand closer to Seungmin, hiding under his arm. For some "unknown" reason, there's a tugging feeling in Hyunjin's chest. 

"What is this Kdrama? Amazing! This scene deserves-" 

"You better shut your fucking mouth right now Bae Jinyoung. Don't test my patience right now. I'm not afraid to break your face."

Jinyoung would be lying to himself if he denies not feeling intimidated by Seungmin. His hands were trembling slightly under Seungmin stare. Seungmin eyes are cold with fury. Daehwi who's by his side is whimpering not so subtly, an Alpha anger was too overbearing for him.

"I'm not letting this go Kim Seungmin and you too Hwang Hyunjin! Next time, I'll make Jisung tremble under my hold."

A fresh swell of rage rose in Seungmin. Seungmin move forward to grab the hem of Jinyoung's collar. Hyunjin who's too dumbfounded with Seungmin is oblivious to Jinyoung's last remark.

"Seungmin please! Please just ignore them." 

Seungmin swallowed down his anger, releasing his hold on Jinyoung. (who grab Daehwi and sprint away in fear) Seungmin turn to Jisung and engulf him in a tight embrace, scenting him at the same time. He can feel a wet patch forming on his shirt but he could care less. Jisung needs him more than anything now. He rub tiny circles on Jisung's back, massaging his scalp with his other hand and pepper kisses all over his face too. 

"I wdhann swo scwared." 

"Shh baby, you'll be fine. I'm here now. 

Hyunjin look at Seungsung with anguish and envy. His knuckles were clenching so tightly that red crescent marks are left behind in his palm. He let out a deep sigh and decided to leave the pair alone. He walk away, ignoring the voices in his head who demands him to pull Jisung away from Seungmin. 

𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 

𝘈𝘯𝘥... 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘵. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 2 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘶𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘑𝘪. 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL LOVE JINYOUNG AND DAEHWI!!!!


	5. Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maknae Jeonginie just wanted peace but Jisung says no! Plus, Jeongin was more than elated to find out something he didn't know and Jisung is glad to be given the chance to understand his big baby internal conflicts <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't proofread yet so really sorry for the mistakes!!

Sometimes there are perks being the youngest, most of the time it isn't really pleasant. It does not mean that Jeongin despise being the youngest, he just dislike the way his hyungs treated him. Although there are a few occasions where Hyunjin, Minho or Seungmin, the usual trio who loves to disturb and push his buttons, frequently, everyone around him treats him like he's made of glass or in other words, like a baby . Always coddling and protecting him. This explains his current situation...

Jeongin is currently being engulf in a tight hug by none other than his favourite hyung, self- proclaimed by yours truly himself ,Han Jisung. 

Well you guys might probably wonder how he got himself into this situation? Let's start from the beginning.

-

Jeongin is rather excited and curious on what the day has it in for him. He woke up without the blasting sound of his loud and annoying alarm clock. Neither did he forget to charge his phone the previous night. He just have a great intuition that today will be a splendid day for him, no bad lucks, disturbance or whatsoever. However, a tiny part of him thinks that it's too good to be true... Did he let that thought bother him? Not at all. He was cheerily skipping around his shared apartment with Hyunjin, who's currently away on vacation with his family (Peaceful at last!), humming a soft and catchy tune when suddenly his front door is being slammed open. 

Jeongin couldn't even get a glimpse of who the intruder was as he's suddenly being pushed down to the floor. Jeongin cringe at the loud thud when his and the intruder's body came in contact with the floor. He scowled painfully and push the intruder away rather harshly, giving the said person a nasty glare. 

"Jisung hyung? What the hell are you doing here?!?" Jeongin grumbled as he sit up and dust off his pants. Jisung did not spare a single attention to Jeongin's complain. Rather, he moved forward to pull Jeongin up and drag him towards the nearest couch. Jisung plopped Jeongin and himself onto the couch, proceeding to cuddle and spoon the younger, burying his face at the crook of Jeongin's neck. 

-

Jeongin let out an annoyed huff however, he did not pull himself away. It's useless, he thought. Jisung will persist on cuddling him until he's satisfied anyway. Nevertheless, Jisung barging into his apartment just does not sit well with Jeongin. He feels like something is troubling the older. Because, Han Jisung never visits him usually. Han Jisung would rather rot in Chan's studio or go around town with Minho to explore newly open cafes( to try out new cheesecake flavours obviously). And Han Jisung will not scent him intensely like what he's doing currently on a daily basis. Jeongin can feel his stomach flip, beads of sweat starts to form in his palms.

"Hyung...?" Jeongin squeak. He grip Jisung's hand (which is a lot more clammy compared to his) tightly to get his attention. Jisung momentarily stop scenting him, staring into blank space for a few seconds before his gaze shift towards Jeongin.

"Innie? INNIE! I'm glad you're alright! You're not hurt or anything right? You're-" 

"Hyung, breathe in and out. I'm here. Stop shaking and stabilize your breathing alright? Listen to me closely."

Jisung stop rambling and remain still for a moment. His eyes remain wide open before he slowly starts to close them gently. His body relaxes as he listen to Jeongin's heartbeat closely, envisioning that his mate is the one who's soothing his nerves with his musky-sweet and spicy cinnamon scent. Finally, Jisung is able to steady his breathing. Jeongin lips curl up, pleased with himself that he managed to help his hyung. Although his smile wipe off almost instantly when he recalls his hyung previous state. Jeongin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. An unknown bitterness rose in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jisung, pulling him closer to his chest hence embracing him tigther. 

"Jisung hyung...? Did something happened?" Jeongin soothing voice rang in Jisung's ears. Jeongin stare in worry when Jisung squirm and shake his head in disagreement aggressively. 

"Hyung you know you can talk to me right? I'll-" "But Innie you're a baby!" Jisung cut him off. 

"I can't possibly-" "Stop it! Stop saying that hyung! Yes I'm younger. Yes I may not be as experienced as the others but please stop pushing me away just because I'm younger! I'm so damn fucking exhausted with all of you excluding me in any discussions or conversations just because I'm the youngest!" Jisung wince at Jeongin's outburst. Jeongin couldn't hold himself back any longer. His chest tighten in disappointment and anger. However all of the negative feelings vanished immediately when he sees the bewilderment and a hint of fear etched on Jisung's face. He cursed and hit himself, he must have frightened Jisung when he raised his voice earlier. Jeongin was about to open his mouth and apologise when Jisung beat him to it.

"Innie... I didn't know you felt that way the entire time. The rest of us didn't know... We're sorry, I'm sorry Jeongin." Jisung reach out to hold Jeongin's larger hands and peck his knuckles. "It's just that, we're afraid you'll expose to unknown dangers. The world is cruel you know Innie?But I guess our methods weren't exactly effective. As a matter of fact, it brought you unnecessary pain and doubts." 

"H-Hyung..." Jeongin voice wavered as tears welled up in his eyes. Jisung wipe away the tears and give him an affectionate hair ruffle. 

"My big baby. Don't cry alright? You'll make me cry too! Now how about this, hmm do you want to know why I was acting very strange and not very Jisung-like just now?" When Jisung receives a firm nod from Jeongin, he gives Jeongin a comforting smile before continuing.

"I felt off today. When I woke up, my hands were clammy. My body was covered in sweat, I just felt uneasy. I can't seem to recall my nightmare but...My first instinct was to check up on you. The voice in my head,my omega self yearns to see you. To make sure its pup is safe. Don't worry, I think is just me being very anxious." Jisung trail off. Jeongin ears perk up when the word 'pup' rolled off Jisung's tounge. 

"So once I finished showering, I bolted out from my apartment to check on you. Hyunjinie gave me an extra key before he left, that's how I entered the apartment. I'm sorry Innie if I surprised you and disturbed your peace." 

Jisung look up from his lap to see Jeongin's face. However what he sees surprises him. Jeongin cheeks were tinted red and he's avoiding Jisung's gaze. Jisung tilt his head, staring at Jeongin in astonishment. 

"Jeongin...? Baby why are you blushing?" 

"H-How can I n-not! You called me your p-pup hyung!" Now it's Jisung's turn to turn beet red when realisation struck him. 

"W-well I'm not lying! You're my pup!" Jisung stutters out. There's a moment of dead silence before laughter erupted from the both of them, their body shaking wildly. Jeongin stared at Jisung fondly, a sinister smile played on his lips. He proceeds to ambush Jisung in another round of super tight bear hugs. 

"Hyungggggg!" Jisung couldn't help himself but squish and pepper Jeongin's face with kisses. 

Ps: Words couldn't describe how perplexed Seungmin was when he found out Jisung isn't in their shared apartment, though he had a clue where his omega might have gone to. He could barely conceal his delight and the warmth spread across his chest when he sees his two most favourite people in the world, sprawled out across the couch. Seungmin move towards them, caressing both of their face. 

"My family. Our pup."

Jeongin groggily open his eyes slightly when he heard those words. His vision wasn't very clear but he could make out Seungmin's figure standing infront of Jisung. Due to his dazed and sleepy state, Jeongin didn't think too deeply about it and slips off to dreamland once again with a tiny smile. 'Family', he likes the ring to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my twitter if you want to check out my AUs or anything hehe  
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/hwanghanist?s=09


End file.
